


Problems with pillow talk

by ColdPorridge22



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pillow Talk, Short One Shot, Top Victor Nikiforov, come for the sex, stay for the terrible pun, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdPorridge22/pseuds/ColdPorridge22
Summary: Victor is amazing in the sack, but pillow talk..? That's a bigger pain in Yuuri's ass.





	Problems with pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm basically a living, typing trash can. Nice to meet you.

 

Burying his face into the pillow, Yuuri stifled his screams as Victor pounded into him relentlessly. Fingers gripped at his hips so tightly that he was sure he'd find purple marks in the morning. And that was nothing compared to the ache he'd feel elsewhere... He didn't care though. Not one single bit, as long as that delicious cock would continue to drive into him, nailing his prostate at just the right angle.

 

Every stroke inward would make sparks ignite at the base of his spine, traveling upward to explode behind his eyeballs. Every pull out would drag across his sensitive walls, making him whimper helplessly because he felt like his whole world narrowed down to where they were joined together.

 

Victor was _good_ at this. Yuuri was a shy and anxious person, always worrying whether he was doing it right, if he wasn't doing anything weird when they were intimate. But Victor always took his time, making him relax and feel at ease. He showed Yuuri what felt good, for both of them. And gradually, Yuuri stopped thinking so much and just went with the flow. No longer was he embarrassed about his body, about his needs. Nowadays he didn't have any problem dropping to his knees, demanding a hard cock at this end or the other, even succeeding in making Victor blush now and again. Not often though. Because Victor was damned good at this and made sure that Yuuri was always the one who was so fucked out that he would be near passing out.

 

And that involved giving it to him hard and fast.

 

Yuuri spread his knees wider and gripped the headboard in order to fuck back harder against the Russian. He canted his hips and the new angle made the entire length of Victor's hardness slam into him at full speed. He didn't know who screamed louder at that. This was intense in a whole new way. His prostate wasn't hit dead-on, instead the hardness inside him rubbed over that nub of nerves on every stroke in and out as it carved out new depths in his sensitive insides.

 

Yuuri threw his head back in pleasure, moaning without abandon as he held on to the headboard for dear life. Victor wasn't small by any means. He was splitting the younger man open in such a delicious way. Yuuri felt like he was going to explode, the sheer intensity of the hard length jack-hammering into him making him see stars already. But he was suspended on that edge, much like he felt he was suspended on the iron rod inside him, so close to toppling over but not quite getting there.

 

One of Victor's hands left his hips, now snaking around him, over his ribcage, across his chest to grab Yuuri's opposite shoulder. Then he pulled Yuuri against him until Victor's sweaty chest was flush with his shoulder blades. A warm mouth descended on his neck, sucking hard on the pulse point.

 

Yuuri's dick was leaking precome like no tomorrow, leaving a wet patch on the sheets beneath him. Yuuri gasped and whimpered, the stimulation on that erogenous spot on his neck coupled with the cock still slamming deep inside him made tears of pleasure and frustration slide down his cheeks.

 

"Please let me come." He sobbed. "I'm so close, please, please."

 

Victor snarled, his teeth sinking into his neck. Yuuri cried out - the sharp pain only adding to his please. He was harder than he'd been in his life.

 

"Come when I come." Victor grunted.

 

His Russian accent was thick, signaling that he was dreadfully close as well. Yuuri loved that. Especially when he made Victor forget English and all he'd hear was unintelligible Russian tumbling from the silver-haired man as he lost himself in pleasure.

 

"Please, please. Oh _fuck_ Victor." Yuuri gasped when he felt teeth at his neck again.

 

Victor sped up then, a feat that Yuuri hadn't thought possible. Yuuri cried out when his thrusts became more shallow, but his pace got faster as a result. Yuuri's body seized up, bracing himself as best he could to the harsh rutting that was abusing his hole so much that he definitely couldn't walk tomorrow.

 

"Please, please, let me come." He sobbed. He was so hard, all his blood must be in his dick and what was left of his brain was solely focused on the feeling of Victor inside him.

 

Victor's thrusts became erratic soon, and with a shout, he came hard. Yuuri whimpered as he felt molten lava shoot into him, burning a path even deeper inside him and he grabbed his own cock. Not two strokes later, he yelled out as well as he tumbled over the edge. His whole body shook and shuddered, clenching and spasming around Victor who was still coming inside him.

 

He milked him for all he was worth, pulling on that delicious length inside him as he shot his own load across the sheets. Victor started to gasp and moan behind him as the stimulation got too much.

 

As their orgasm washed over them and then waned, they became overwhelmed with all the sensations. Victor pulled out of him gently, but Yuuri still shuddered.

 

"Oohh..." His body was still trembling and the feeling over come and lube slipping out of his sensitive hole after such an intense round of fucking, well, Yuuri was beyond words.

 

He clenched up as best he could, despite the soreness, because a possessive side of him loved the feeling of having Victor's seed deep inside him. He wanted to keep it there, marking him deep inside with streaks of white. It was filthy, he knew, but it was proof that Victor had chosen _him_. Loved him, fucked him, lost himself in him.

 

With a soft thud, Victor let himself crash down on the bed. He was still breathing raggedly and Yuuri could see that his cock was still half-hard, only slowly softening. He'd probably had just as intense an orgasm as Yuuri had had.

 

Yuuri let himself fall to his side. No way was he going to lay in the dirty wet patch he'd left in the middle of the bed. He clenched up again, not willing to let his prize slip away from him. He shuddered as his rim protested, pulsing with the rhythm of his heartbeat. He clenched tighter, reveling in the feeling. God, he felt so dirty, doing this, but that feeling of wetness inside him made him feel calm. Claimed, taken.

 

For a few minutes, they lay there, trying to get their breathing back to normal and their bodies to cool down. Tremors still shot through Yuuri's body, aftershocks of his climax. His orgasms with Victor had been quite intense. At least, compared to the orgasms he'd had by himself when he was younger. Victor always managed to push him beyond his limits - in every aspect of his life.

 

When had he gotten this lucky? He glanced over at Victor who was lounging on the bed, completely relaxed and without worry. His eyes were closed, hiding those gorgeous pools of Arctic blue ice from him. He had sex hair - his soft silvery bangs a complete mess. It made him look freaking adorable.

 

If Yuuri knew only a little bit about his future husband, it was that he had about two minutes until those eyes would crack open and one of those long arms would pull him close and he would start cuddling. They rarely cuddled directly after orgasm; usually they were both very overstimulated and overheated. And once their bodies had calmed down a bit, Victor could snuggle something fierce. He was seriously like an octopus with boundary issues sometimes.

 

 They could get _intense_. It was a good thing that Yuuri had lost most of his inhibitions, because it made his orgasms so much more all-encompassing. It was special, and scary, to share that with someone. He'd let Victor in - physically and mentally and that made all the difference.

 

And Victor - well, Victor was all-in all the time. Whatever he did. He wanted gold? He went for gold and got it. He wanted to coach? He turned around a complete failure of a near-retired skater. He wanted to skate and coach at the same time? Well, nobody in the world could stop him.

 

He let his eyes glide over Victor's body. He was looking as ripped as ever, not a single gram of fat had appeared even after all the katsudon his mother had made him. Even after a year of coaching instead of skating. He was in peak physical condition. Mentally, he was at the top of his game as well.

 

Victor had very nearly retired last year, until Yuuri's rendition of Stammi Vicino had shaken him up and pulled him out of his comfort zone. Now, almost a year later, Victor said he was brimming with inspiration. Yuuri had seen parts of his new choreography and he was damn impressed.

 

Victor returning to the ice. The world would love it and without a doubt, so would Victor. He belonged on ice skates.

 

With a loving smile, he hugged a pillow to his chest and looked at his lover. Victor opened an eye when he felt him move.

 

"Are you eager for your comeback?" Yuuri asked.

 

Victor blinked in confusion, then understanding dawned in his eyes.

 

"Not really." He said with a smirk. "You can keep it."

 

It took about six seconds for that sentence to make sense. Then Yuuri flushed bright red and flung his pillow at Victor's head.

 

" _Victor!_ " He squawked in indignation. "That's disgusting!"

 

But Victor was just laughing his head off.

 

 

Victor may have been good at cuddling, but he downright sucked at pillow talk.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that in season 2 they're talking about Victor's comeback and you can only picture this fic. God I hope that happens. Drop me a line if it does *evil grin*
> 
> I had this idea in my head and wanted to use it in the fic I am working on. Didn't work there (a stalker/hurt!Yuuri fic), so I made it a one-shot. Basically, I love good sex and bad puns. Hope I gave you both!


End file.
